Vertigo
by yeux lithium
Summary: UA. Et lorsqu'elle plongea dans ce regard océan, ce fut comme une bouffée d'air délicieuse mais des plus vertigineuses. Un battement de cils plus tard, Ginny était de nouveau penchée au balcon de Théodore, un titre des Red Hot Chili Peppers martelant ses tympans.


**Posté le **_19 décembre 2019._

.

**NOTE : **Mes profs me pensent investie et attentive en cours, je suis louée dans mon bulletin, fêtons ça avec une fiction de je-ne-sais combien de chapitres, avec un casting cinq étoiles - Bob Dylan, Sirius, du café, Rimbaud, et accessoirement Ginny et Luna. Mais pas juste Ginny et Luna, Ginny _et_ Luna. Vous ressentez cette différence flagrante via insertion _d'italique_ ? Moi oui, et ça fait un bien fou. Mais pas autant que quand j'ai vu tout un rayon Paperblanks à Gibert Joseph. Je peux mourir en paix après avoir vendu le rein gauche totalement fonctionnel qui me servait avant cet achat. Les illustrations de James C. Christensen sont juste -. Bref. Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir un premier chapitre dont je suis approximativement contente et sans correction.** yeux lithium**

.

**RÉSUMÉ :** Et lorsqu'elle plongea dans ce regard océan, ce fut comme une bouffée d'air délicieuse mais des plus vertigineuses. Un battement de cils plus tard, Ginny était de nouveau penchée au balcon de Théodore, un titre de Calvin Harris martelant ses tympans.

.

**DISCLAIMER :** Tout à notre déesse universelle, **Rowling**.

.

_**playlist**_

.

_Solo _\- **Frank Ocean**

.

_Hard Feelings _\- **Lorde**

.

_Happier _\- **Molly Drake**

.

**CHAPITRE I **→ _Constellations_.

.

.

* * *

**8h36**. Ginny but une nouvelle gorgée de son macchiato, plaquant ses doigts fins contre le carton bouillant de son gobelet. Sa langue la brûlait de la plus relaxante des manières. Elle s'accorda une minute de paix intérieure, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à l'horaire du prochain métro. Il lui restait approximativement six minutes. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait par la suite. Du genre, tester ses capacités lacrymales et se retrouver recroquevillée sur le sol dégueulasse de la station de métro dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ou encore appeler Molly et tout lui raconter. Définitivement pas une très bonne idée. Ginny allait simplement se détendre, passer la journée à la salle de sport, réécrire son curriculum vitae inexistant et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, cachée dans les toilettes d'un fastfood du huitième arrondissement, en téléphonant à Hermione. Et demain, elle affronterait la situation comme le ferait un Weasley – presque tous, Ron ne comptait _pas_ –, c'est-à-dire avec force et dignité. Et un minimum de Frank Ocean pulsant dans ses écouteurs. Chacun avait sa propre manière de surmonter les moments « dramatiques » comme celui-là. Mais à chaque fois, cela passait par la musique. Fred adorait faire du skate avec en bande-son l'intégralité de l'album _Cleopatra_ de The Lumineers, alors que George préférait rester sous sa couette avec _Nothing Else Matters_ en fond. Bill partait le plus souvent se réfugier dans les bras de son frère cadet Charlie – et inversement – et écoutaient ensemble une compilation de Simon & Garfunkel. Et Percy … et bien Percy réécoutait le Requiem de Mozart. C'était une sorte de tradition dans la famille que de noyer son chagrin dans quelques notes d'une composition trop brute.

La jolie rousse se permit de rouvrir les yeux, battant des cils pour réadapter sa vue à la luminosité ambiante. 8h37. Elle se rassit plus confortablement, permettant ainsi à son dos de se détendre, et ainsi de la faire moins souffrir. Ginny n'avait jamais aimé souffrir. Ni se sentir trahie. Sentiment honni, qui l'avait suivie la grande majorité de son enfance, entre coups bas et rumeurs lors de sa primaire. Elle était arrivée au collège la boule au ventre, une timidité maladive et un béguin totalement improbable pour le meilleur ami de son frère. Dans la catégorie malaise, elle aurait pu gagner haut la main à cette époque. Se remémorer la tête déconfite d'Harry lorsqu'elle avait voulu lui offrir un poème en sixième lui arracha un sourire. A présent, ils en riaient autour d'une bière, mais de temps à autres, leurs regards se croisaient et la gorge de Ginny se faisait soudain sèche, et elle faisait disparaître ce mirage d'une lampée de bière. Les yeux verts du brun étaient toujours immensément troubles, dans ces moments.

La jeune femme ne souhaitait pas que ses parents sachent ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Juste de quoi se recomposer un semblant d'ego. Si Molly et Arthur l'apprenaient, le Terrier allait vite devenir un champ de bataille. Ginny était bien plus inquiète pour sa mère que pour son paternel. Molly pouvait devenir une véritable furie lorsqu'elle en avait envie. Etrangement, c'était souvent le cas. Arthur ne dirait rien, indifférent aux petites péripéties de ses enfants. Bien qu'affectueux, l'homme avait tendance à un peu trop mettre de distance entre les sentiments des autres et lui, ces derniers temps. Cela exaspérait de plus en plus sa femme, qui criait de plus en plus fort sur son mari, essayant en vain de le faire sortir de sa « transe ». Arthur papillonnait alors des yeux, souriant naïvement à la vue de ce visage rond et écarlate. La mère de Ginny s'arrêtait d'un coup, comme frappée par la foudre, et retournait à sa place, se servant un verre d'eau, troublée. Son Arthy parlait de moins en moins, et la cheffe des Weasley s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il lui échappait, ses pensées lui étant devenues insondables.

Gin' pinça les lèvres en pensant à ses parents, qui traversaient une mauvaise passe. 8h39. Le temps passait à une lenteur. Une énième gorgée de son café plus tard, la jeune femme se redressait, attrapant son sac vintage qui trainait sur le sol. Fouillant l'ensemble de ses poches, ce fut bien sûr dans la dernière que la jeune femme trouva son téléphone portable. Lisant distraitement les vingt-six messages laissés par Neville – son rendez-vous ne se passait apparemment pas exactement comme il l'aurait voulu – et les quatre messages de son frère, qui ne savait toujours pas faire des pâtes à son âge. Qui, à vingt-deux ans, ne savait pas faire des pâtes ? Ginny soupira, tapa une réponse suffisamment claire avant de ranger son téléphone, qui vibra à la seconde-même où il touchait sa poche. Blasée, la jeune fille le ressortit, lisant le message de Neville, qui avait l'air d'être au bord de l'apoplexie. _Ginny, elle vient de me dire qu'elle adorait les radis, surtout en boucles d'oreilles !_ venait-il de lui envoyer, rajoutant au passage un « _Ginny ! _» tout-à-fait désespéré et un troisième message tout aussi apeuré. _OH MON DIEU JE VAIS MOURIR. Elle écoute de l'indie. Je réponds quoi ? Elle parle de Metronomy depuis au moins quatre minutes et vingt-sept secondes, et je fais que hocher la tête. _Ginny s'accorda quelques secondes, espérant secrètement que Neville allait lui envoyer un autre message, histoire de pouvoir se moquer de lui un très long moment devant son incapacité à tenir une conversation face à une jolie fille un peu décentrée avec la réalité. _Ginny, je te promets que si tu m'aides tu auras le droit à la compilation de vinyles de George Michael que tu reluques à chaque fois que tu vas à Bargain. _Ce message décida la jeune femme, qui venait tout-à-coup de voir une opportunité en or juste devant elle. Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Ginny tapa une brève réponse, lui faisant un bref résumé de _The Look_ et rajoutant un _On passe à Bargain demain ? _totalement innocent. Elle ne reçut en réponse qu'un smiley souriant de la part de son meilleur ami.

_Bargain _était un magasin – bordel innommable – de vinyles, romans bas de gamme et tout ce qui pouvait être vendu et touchant à un quelconque art. Ginny l'avait découvert lors d'un trou dans son emploi du temps de seconde, où elle en avait profité pour faire les cons avec Neville dans le vieux Londres. Le gérant, un immigré américain qui adorait se surnommer « Grande Ourse » et dont les deux compères ne savaient pas le véritable nom, s'était lié d'amitié avec eux et leur réservait toujours une pépite à chaque passage dans son antre, qui était devenue au fil du temps un peu la leur aussi. C'est là que Ginny se dirigeait. 8h42. La rame arriva, pile à l'heure – une première pour la rousse – et elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur, peu soucieuse du monde autour d'elle. Il lui fallait un siège, de toute urgence. De quoi pouvoir repenser à ces deux dernières heures. Les portes blanches se refermèrent sur un guitariste qui venait de sauter à l'intérieur. Ne faisant pas attention à l'homme qui s'asseyait près d'elle, Ginny ferma les yeux, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles. Frank Ocean, une obscurité précaire et des putains de souvenirs de Dean. Dean, qu'elle venait de quitter.

.

Il était venu la réveiller vers six heures, un verre de jus d'orange à la main, un sourire timide et une tristesse insoutenable dans le regard. Elle était telle que Ginny l'avait même remarquée, encore dans les vapes d'un sommeil réparateur – la soirée passée avec Hermione avait été assez conséquente pour son foie. Dean lui avait tendu un cachet d'aspirine, prévenant la douleur insupportable qui allait se réveiller d'ici quelques minutes. Reconnaissante, la rousse s'était levée, emportant avec elle la couverture d'un rouge terne vers leur petite kitchenette, où elle eut même un peu de mal à passer. Ginny s'était assise à même la table, allumant au passage la radio, qui diffusait l'émission de Rita Skeeter, _It's all a lie_. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester cette bonne femme … Mais le matin, surtout à une heure pareille, ses tympans ne recevaient qu'un brouhaha incohérent et détendant. Le métis se rapprocha d'elle, une tartine encore chaude dans la main, la lui tendant. Si la jeune femme avait été en pleine maitrise de toutes ses capacités cognitives, elle se serait doutée que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dean n'était jamais aussi prévenant. Il était plus du genre à écrire à Seamus quand Ginny était dans un mal-être profond dû à l'inutilité profonde personnifiée dans un corps maigrichon. Le jeune homme soufflait, toquait à la porte de la salle de bain une fois, avant de renoncer et de sortir manger avec son meilleur ami, peu soucieux de connaître les désagréments de sa petite amie.

Ginny savait pertinemment que Dean n'était pas fait pour elle et qu'ils ne s'entendaient que très peu, si ce n'est au pieu et encore. Ce n'était franchement pas l'extase, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Mais la jeune femme préférait rester avec un garçon qui l'appréciait tout juste mais qu'elle connaissait depuis plusieurs années plutôt qu'une personne qui s'immiscerait dans sa vie, brutalement, amenant avec elle un trop plein d'émotions ingérables, aussi chargées de bonnes intentions fussent-elles. Gin' aimait tout contrôler, dans les moindres détails. Ne pas gérer son environnement, son entourage ou leurs pensées était inconcevable pour elle. Vivre avec six frères avait fait d'elle une control freak dans toute sa splendeur. Alors, lorsqu'elle se rendrait compte bien plus tard qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de comprendre à son réveil ce que Dean s'apprêtait à lui avouer, après des mois d'hésitation, la ferait se sentir dégoutée d'elle-même à coup sûr.

Mais pour l'instant, la jeune femme se sentait bien, entourée de la douce chaleur de la couette, un jus à la main et un adonis à ses petits soins. Il la regardait avec une telle peine, que Ginny se mit à parler, pour couper court à ce silence pesant de sa part. Dean aimait cette espèce de mutisme, elle beaucoup moins. Il était plus difficile de déceler ses pensées qu'en un filtre l'en empêchait.

« Dean, quelqu'un est mort ? Je dis ça parce que t'as vraiment une tête d'enterrement » demanda abruptement la jeune femme.

« Non, Gin. J'ai juste … quelque chose à te dire, enfin, je pense. C'est compliqué » répondit son interlocuteur dans un débit rapide. _Trop_ rapide.

Plissant ses yeux bleus, le scrutant d'un air peu confiant, la rousse réfléchissait à toute vitesse, son esprit éliminant diverses possibilités au fil de son analyse de ces dernières semaines. Au fil de sa réflexion, elle se rendit compte que Dean émettait de plus en plus de signes de malaise lors de leurs discussions, qu'il éludait certains sujets, un peu trop souvent pour paraître crédible en fin de compte. Mais bien sûr, elle en prenait conscience seulement quand il était trop tard. Elle fit une moue digne des plus grands. Ginny lista les points sur lesquels le métis ne s'appesantissait plus autant qu'avant. La nourriture, Quentin Tarantino, ses soirées du mercredi soir avec Seamus. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle fit le lien. Gin' allait hurler, crier à cet idiot qu'il venait de commettre la plus belle erreur de sa vie. Qu'elle allait l'éviscérer, le pendre par les pieds avant d'aller boire un thé avec la pauvre mère Thomas pour lui expliquer que son fils n'était qu'un pauvre fou. Son esprit lui hurla de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions avant que cela ne dégénère. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. S'accordant quelques secondes de répit, Ginny but une nouvelle gorgée de son jus, avant de tendre la main vers la tartine que Dean lui tendait depuis un certain temps maintenant. Elle mâcha consciencieusement avant de reposer le pain – peut-être un peu trop brusquement.

« Dean, est-ce que Seamus a quelque chose à voir avec ce « quelque chose » à dire ? » questionna la plus jeune d'une voix sèche. Le fait que Dean pâlit ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Je comptais vraiment te le dire Gin- »

« Tu ne m'appelles pas Gin. Gin, c'est pour les amis, les gens qui m'aiment et ne me mentent pas, quand ils me disent qu'il n'y a rien absolument rien entre leur meilleur ami et eux. »

« Je vais arrêter de le voir Ginny, je te le promets. C'est qu'une simple passade, je voulais seulement que tu le saches » essaya de répondre Dean, tentant de calmer la jeune femme. Il était sincère lorsqu'il disait qu'il ne comptait pas continuer avec Seamus, même si ce dernier ne le laisserait pas partir si facilement. Cette situation le dépassait complètement.

« Tu t'entends parler ? Dean, je ne suis pas idiote. Comment veux-tu que je te demande de choisir entre un garçon adorable que tu connais depuis la sixième, qui a certainement des sentiments pour toi depuis autant de temps, et une fille que tu détestes autant que tu aimes, mais qui ne te rendra jamais heureux ? Tu me prends vraiment pour une conne » cria presque Ginny, au bord des larmes. Se voiler la face n'était certainement pas un de ses défauts, alors elle se leva, rageuse, en direction de la chambre à coucher, où elle comptait récupérer ses affaires.

La jolie rousse repoussa le plus vieux qui bouchait toujours l'entrée de la kitchenette de son corps, encore trop choqué par les paroles qui s'infiltraient lentement jusqu'à son cerveau. Clignant lentement des paupières, il reprenait ses esprits. Ginny venait-elle vraiment de lui assurer qu'il aurait vraiment un meilleur avenir avec Seamus plutôt qu'avec elle ? Sa bouche forma un o parfait, avant qu'il ne sorte son téléphone portable, ses mains tremblant légèrement alors qu'il écrivait un message au petit blond qui peuplait ses rêves depuis plusieurs semaines. _Je lui ai dit_, tapota-t-il. La réponse ne tarda pas à venir, comme si le Finnigan détenait déjà son portable et attendait un message de sa part depuis un moment. _Elle l'a pris comment ? _Il souffla de soulagement, s'attendant à tout de la part de son probable petit ami – ils allaient devoir en parler, parce que c'était assez flou pour Dean -, que ce fut de la colère, de la mièvrerie ou encore une absence de réponse. Il n'était pas encore sept heures, il allait certainement le payer, même si Seamus était déjà réveillé avant qu'il ne lui envoie de message. _Je crois qu'on a sa bénédiction ? Elle est en train de faire sa valise je crois là. _

Un bruit provenant de la chambre attira son attention, et le métis délaissa son écran pour se rapprocher de Ginny, parce que c'était forcément Ginny. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix. La jeune femme avait vidé ses étagères, pliant le tout en deux piles bien nettes, et avait détaché tous ses posters des Beatles et des Rolling Stones des murs. Même ses photographies qui dataient de leurs années de collège avaient été décollées du plafond. Un sentiment de vide étouffa Dean, qui se teint au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Ginny, qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, attrapait toutes ses babioles pour les mettre dans de grands sacs en carton, qu'elle posait en ligne au pied du lit double. En cinq petites minutes, elle venait de balayer quatre ans de cohabitation, des heures de rires et autant de disputes. Sans aucun état d'âme. Juste parce qu'il venait de lui avouer qu'il avait un faible pour son meilleur ami, et qu'il comptait lui en parler avant d'arrêter de le voir. Mais elle ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Ça lui faisait mal de se quitter aussi abruptement, sans aucune parole échangée, sans aucune résistance. C'était une pensée égoïste, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à enregistrer correctement l'information. Se rapprochant, Dean prononça enfin les mots qui lui brûlaient les cordes vocales depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Dis-le. Dis-le Ginny, je t'en prie » la pria-t-il, implorant, alors qu'elle relevait lentement la tête vers lui.

« Dire quoi Deanno ? » le questionna-t-elle, mais seulement pour la forme, car elle connaissait pertinemment la réponse.

« Tu le sais. Alors dis-le. Ça te brûle les lèvres de me le cracher, alors dis-le Ginny » murmura Dean, alors que la jeune femme se relevait pour lui faire face, sa tête à quelques centimètres de son torse.

Ginny leva lentement sa tête vers l'homme en face d'elle, avant de souffler, sur la pointe des pieds, contre ses lèvres :

« Crève Dean Thomas. Crève d'amour avec ce garçon naïf qui te croit fondamentalement bon. Crève. Je ne t'ai jamais autant haï, si tu savais. Alors crève. Je te quitte. Je romps. C'est ça que tu voulais entendre, pas vrai Dean » répondit-elle, se léchant les lèvres, son regard toujours fixé dans celui qui ne serait plus qu'un vulgaire souvenir dans quelques mois.

Dean ferma les yeux, et se pencha en avant, ses lèvres effleurant celles de la plus petite, dans un élan de tendresse qui ne l'avait jamais traversé auparavant. Tant de haine entre eux, et ce, depuis le départ. Il appuya un peu plus le baiser, ses mains passant autour de la taille fine, dans une caresse de plus en plus pressante. Les lèvres de la rousse se mirent enfin à remuer contre les siennes, s'ouvrant légèrement pour lui laisser le libre accès à sa langue rosée, qui passa bientôt affronter sa semblable, dans un ballet silencieux, plein de rancœur. Les mains brunes se resserrèrent sur ses hanches, et Ginny sut qu'elle ne le regretterait pas. C'était un baiser d'adieux, sans aucune prétention, si ce n'est celle d'être gravé dans la mémoire de l'homme pour un temps. Son corps se colla un instant au sien, avant de se reculer vivement. Surpris, Dean eut à peine le réflexe de se retenir au chambranle que la jeune femme passait près de lui, cherchant ses converses jaunes, qu'elle avait balancé près du canapé la veille. Il tourna la tête vers le pied du lit, où les sacs trônaient toujours. Elle n'allait pas les prendre ? Comme si elle avait compris ce qui se tramait dans sa jolie tête, une voix s'éleva de la porte d'entrée.

« Je ne compte pas me traîner des sacs toute la journée. T'es prié de ramener tout ça chez Ron, dans l'après-midi. Hermione t'ouvrira »

Puis la porte claqua, signe que la jeune rousse venait de déserter le champ de bataille, pour toujours. Ce fait le secoua tant qu'il glissa au sol, bouleversé. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé quitter un jour Ginny, malgré leur haine partagée, malgré Seamus, malgré le monde qui se massait aux pieds de la déesse qui lui servait de copine. Jamais. Un sanglot lui échappa, solitaire et traitre, dans le silence angoissant de l'appartement. Il aimait Seamus, c'était indéniable. Mais faire face à la réalité était quelque chose. C'était complètement irréel de se dire que le petit blond allait pouvoir rentrer de l'université et le retrouver ce soir, pour regarder un film et s'embrasser à en perdre l'âme, sans remords.

Ginny se remémorait tout ça, les yeux fermés, alors que _In My Room_ de Frank Ocean s'éternisait dans ses écouteurs. Elle avait réagi à l'instinct, comme une louve apeurée face au danger. Après coup, elle se disait qu'elle aurait dû au moins paraître plus expressive, au lieu de rouler un patin au garçon qui venait de lui briser le cœur un peu plus tôt. Réaction puérile, qu'elle regretterait dans quelques jours. Mais elle préférait partir maintenant, de manière claire, pour que Dean ne cherche pas à la recontacter par la suite. Elle avait fait son choix pour lui. Pour la Weasley, il était évident que jamais le métis ne passerait une vie confortable et aimante avec elle. Le mieux pour lui était de rester avec la personne qui lui voulait le plus de bien dans ce monde, et ce depuis leur première rencontre. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lutter contre un lien aussi fort. Mais elle sentait que deux mauvaises nouvelles dans la même journée n'allaient pas être supportables. Il fallait aujourd'hui faire redescendre la pression. Le métro s'arrêta, et Ginny reprit conscience, et se dirigea vers la sortie de son wagon, marchant d'un pas affirmé vers les escalators qui la mèneraient au Londres grouillant de monde et de taxis noirs. Et à Grande Ourse. Il serait de bon conseil, à coup sûr. Peut-être même qu'elle aurait la chance de croiser une connaissance, qui pourrait lui faire oublier le désagréable début de journée qui s'était mis en place ce jour-là.

Elle marchait rapidement, connaissant chaque rue, chaque ruelle et chaque façade de magasins comme si elle y avait toujours vécu. Depuis plusieurs années, ce lieu mythique qui abritait un des plus beaux musées officieux de la pop culture l'avait imprégnée de tout son savoir et elle se sentait enfin comme chez elle, lorsqu'elle remontait les marches de l'_underground_, respirant déjà l'odeur des vieux livres et de la nourriture maison. Ginny eut un petit sourire avant de tourner brusquement vers la gauche, s'engouffrant dans une impasse discrète, qu'un passant pressé n'aurait jamais remarqué. Il fallait le vouloir suffisamment fort pour pouvoir découvrir l'entrée de Bargain. Et un peu de courage, aussi. La façade complètement taguée n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance, malgré le fait que ce ne soit que des tags « innocents » un portrait rose bonbon de la Reine, des citations de Byron, une constellation, et un tas d'autres portraits qui se volaient la vedette, s'amoncelant sur le mur décrépi. La rousse poussa la petite porte en bois, qui tremblante, opposa une légère résistance, avant de laisser place à un spectacle sans équivoque.

Les étagères pleines à craquer de bandes-dessinées, romans à l'eau de rose, recueils de poésies des plus grands et dictionnaires allemands s'empilaient dans un désordre organisé, tandis que le parquet poussiéreux supportait le poids de centaines de livres en tous genres, du « chef-d'œuvre » de Stephenie Meyer à l'intégrale de Yoko Tsuno, en passant par le journal intime d'Anne Lister et des posters de Martin Luther King Jr., qui tapissaient le sol. A gauche, de nombreux tapis orientaux avaient été placés de sorte à créer un petit cocon dans le bordel ambiant. Ils montaient jusqu'au plafond, où un grand miroir avait été apposé. Au centre du « nid », un réchaud trônait fièrement, compagnon des hivers londoniens. Ginny avança prudemment, avant de se prendre les pieds dans une pile de CDs de différents groupes de reggae des années quatre-vingt-dix. Ils tombèrent dans un petit bruit peu alarmant mais il fut couvert par des enceintes pulsant l'album complet de Daniel Caesar, _Pilgrim's Paradise_, et qui pouvaient paraître assourdissantes lorsqu'on n'était pas habitué. Mais heureusement pour elle, Ginny l'était. Des années à se terrer derrière la bibliothèque centrale – qui servait plus généralement de rempart face aux intrus – lors de ses fugues, où toute la famille se mettait à sa recherche. Ils auraient pu appeler la police les trois quarts du temps, mais Molly et Arthur étaient déjà contactés par Scotland Yard toutes les semaines, entre Fred et George qui jouaient les petits délinquants, Bill qui y travaillait et Ron qui était retrouvé très – _trop_ – souvent en cellule de dégrisement. Molly et Arthur ne voulaient pas se ridiculiser encore plus, devant l'agent Shacklebolt, qui écrirait alors la situation de la famille, pour comprendre pourquoi une gamine d'à peine seize ans fuguait systématiquement de chez elle. Alors elle venait se cacher dans ce trou paumé de Londres, ne souhaitant en aucun cas rentrer chez elle, où personne ne l'écoutait, de toute façon. Grande Ourse passait alors tout son après-midi à l'écouter, à la rassurer et à la convaincre de retourner au moins pour la nuit au Terrier, _parce qu'une gosse comme toi ne devrait jamais avoir à se soucier d'où elle va passer la nuit et que je m'en voudrais vraiment de me faire embarquer par les flics pour détention de mineure_. Et là, la rousse ricanait en le traitant de con, en piquant une biographie d'un empereur chinois et en promettant de revenir la semaine. Une sorte de routine s'était installée entre eux, et ce genre de choses lui faisaient du bien. Avoir un repaire, un endroit où elle pouvait déverser son trop-plein d'émotions, c'était rassurant. Le Terrier n'était pas un endroit rassurant, enfin, pas pour elle. Gin' l'appelait comme ça, parce que c'était comme ça qu'elle le percevait vraiment, cet appartement miteux de Whitechapel. Grouillant de roux, de nourriture périmée, et de mauvais souvenirs. Elle détestait cet endroit.

Ginny entendit du bruit dans l'arrière-boutique. Enfin, l'endroit s'apparentait plus à une cuisine qu'autre chose. La jeune femme se mouva à travers la pièce jusqu'à parvenir au rideau de perles beiges, qu'elle repoussa délicatement. En face d'elle, Gin' pouvait apercevoir un homme d'environ un mètre quatre-vingts, des cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon lâche et un sourire éclatant lorsqu'il se retourna. Grande Ourse n'avait vraiment pas changé depuis leur première rencontre. Il était toujours le même foncièrement gentil, drôle et un grand-frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà six frères de sang, mais aucun ne se préoccupait vraiment de la petite dernière de la famille, de ce qu'elle ressentait. Ginny, en présence de toute sa famille, était seulement une figurante. Grande Ourse était là pour elle, bien plus que tout ce que ses frères pouvaient l'être à six.

Alors, quand il la prit dans ses bras, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, ce fut comme d'être de retour à la maison. Rien n'avait changé, l'homme avait toujours la même odeur, la même force lorsque ses bras entouraient son petit corps et la faisait voler à travers la boutique. Cet élan de tendresse eut comme un effet de coup de massue pour la jeune femme. Ginny ferma brutalement les yeux, sentant les larmes se frayer un chemin. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se mette à pleurer maintenant, ou Grande Ourse allait vraiment s'inquiéter et serait probablement tenté de ramener son ami Remus, qui lui, arriverait à lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais ces traitresses, elles, ne voulaient pas la laisser en paix, lui éviter des discussions gênantes.

Grande Ourse sentit rapidement les perles salées mouiller son cou, glissant sous son tee-shirt, les sanglots qui commençaient à secouer sa petite protégée. Son emprise se resserra, comme s'il ne voulait la lâcher pour rien au monde. Il connaissait Ginny, et savait que dans ce genre de moments, la laisser seule n'était clairement pas la bonne chose à faire. Elle avait tendance à déprimer encore plus et à se murer dans un mutisme insupportable et dérangeant. Une Ginevra Weasley qui ne parlait pas n'était pas dans son état normal, et lorsqu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal, elle était capable de tout. De se faire du mal, de faire du mal, de boire des litres d'alcool à en noyer son foie et à voir des étoiles. Ginny était _borderline_, et ils le savaient tous deux pertinemment. Alors, au lieu de desserrer son étreinte, le plus vieux préféra la monter à l'étage.

Lorsqu'il en était devenu le propriétaire, Grande Ourse avait immédiatement aménagé une sorte d'appartement à l'étage, en prévision de mauvais jours. Il avait bien fait, car peu de temps après, il s'était vu expulsé de son logement, pour non-paiement. Pas qu'il soit ruiné. Non, il avait juste oublié, tête en l'air qu'il était, à se préoccuper davantage de son bébé – Bargain – que de sa propre vie personnelle. Il avait donc emménagé au-dessus de sa petite boutique, qu'il avait personnalisé à l'image du rez-de-chaussée. Les escaliers grinçaient méchamment, et malgré cet état de fait, Grande Ourse n'allait toujours pas procéder à des rénovations, même quand une petite voix enrouée lui chuchota que _franchement ta baraque va s'effondrer un jour_. Il gloussa un court instant, avant de se reprendre. Il n'était pas question de rire alors que le petit corps dans ses bras tremblait toujours autant.

Ses pas le menèrent bien vite à la porte qui se trouvait à côté de celle de sa chambre, et qui n'était pas fermée. Sachant parfaitement que Ginny détestait les capharnaüms comme ce que sa tanière pouvait être parfois, il tira vivement sur la poignée pour lui épargner cette vision. Le brun poussa, à l'aide de son pied, la porte jaune, et une petite chambre cosy apparut bientôt. La peinture méritait d'être refaite, l'aspirateur d'être passé, mais au moins c'était aéré, les draps étaient à peu près propres et il y avait du chauffage. Fier des efforts qu'il avait fournis pour offrir un minimum de confort à ses invités, le plus grand déposa doucement la jeune femme dans les draps gris, avant de fermer les rideaux verts, qui lui cachèrent le Londres lumineux. Ginny papillonna un instant des yeux, avant de chuchoter, plus pour elle-même que pour l'adulte près d'elle.

« Il est près de neuf heures. Je ressemble à quoi là ? » dit-elle, se cachant le visage à l'aide de la couette. Elle sentait la vanille et le vieux. Grande Ourse en somme. La rousse pouffa, un son très léger parvenant aux oreilles de son ami. Ce dernier sourit.

« A une gosse perdue qui n'a pas assez dormi. Dors Gin-Gin » répondit tout aussi doucement Grande Ourse.

L'homme amorça un mouvement vers la porte, quand il entendit un petit bruit, semblable à un sanglot, derrière lui. D'un mouvement vif, Grande Ourse se retourna, son cou émettant un craquement bref. Ginny pleurait doucement, Morphée lui tendant les bras. Le brun soupira, avant de quitter la chambre. Sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche, il composa un numéro qu'il avait appris à connaître par cœur, tant il le contactait. Lorsque son interlocuteur décrocha, au bout de plusieurs tonalités, Grande Ourse ouvrit la bouche et souffla, tout contre l'écran, une phrase que Ginny lui ferait payer à coup sûr.

« Remus, on a un problème. Ramène-toi dès que t'as fini ton boulot. »

.

.

* * *

.

.

**NOTE : **Bruh. Merci à ceux qui auront pris la peine de lire ce petit chapitre et qui commenteront. Comme disait Karl Marx, « la review est l'opium de l'auteur ». Ou un truc du genre. Hum.


End file.
